


melt me

by fearless_seas



Series: We Were Made of Sunshine and Gold [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Simplicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: Pierre stares into Charles' eyes.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: We Were Made of Sunshine and Gold [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032399
Kudos: 18





	melt me

**Author's Note:**

> This is super, super short. I wrote this for one of my classes as a prompt.

There was something in his eyes. Something that spoke softly into the lush orange twilight. Pierre remembers it because he’d turned his head towards the right. As he faced the man beside him, the light fell upon his skin as delicately as the breeze rustled at his hair. Charles stood with him, his face was immersed like a canvass dipped into a pool of gold. Pierre swallowed, stopping himself from reaching out, towards his face and drawing it to him. 

Pierre’s eyes followed the sunshine that lay splashed over his features. The line of Charles’ upturned nose, standing stiffly to the wind; the paleness of his crimson cheeks. There was a moment just before his gaze reached his eyes when Charles looked towards him. Glances met. And Pierre felt himself melting into the floor, a thick swallow welling in his throat. 

Why?

The color. 

Because Charles stared towards him, facing the sunset on the horizon where Pierre stood. The green of his eyes exposed, naked and clean under a hood of thick lashes. The hue met the orange sky and it felt as though a long spring was folding into a short but passionate autumn. A part of Pierre (perhaps smaller than a star) wanted nothing more than to inquire at the green of Charles’ eyes:

_Doesn’t being this vulnerable frighten you?_

Moments later, the sun has fallen. Two men still peer towards each other. And Pierre can’t help thinking as he greets Charles’ sly smile with his: _you’re still brighter than any shade nature offers us. So, open your emerald eyes, my dear._

_My dear..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did. My Tumblr is @pierregasly (used to be @pieregasly). Thank you for reading :) Support your creators.


End file.
